Karido No Nikki (ON HIATUS)
by Kaliedo-Star
Summary: A girl named Kaliedo writes in her diary about her happenings around the Autobot Ark. Has a crush on Optimus Prime, but falls in love with Megatron. How will she overcome this conflict?
1. FRIDAY JANUARY 12 2007

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

CHAPTER 1: FRIDAY, JANUARY 12, 2007

Dear Diary,

There was a golden light gazing upon the sky as the sun rose. A teenager just lay there at her bed, golden blonde hair, brown eyes, and slept soundly. Well, that girl turns out to be me, Kaliedo-Star. Yep, that's my name. I am the youngest of four sisters, and I hated being the youngest sometimes. I looked at my clock and the time was 8:00 AM. I was gonna be late for school. My sisters, the Bionicpuff Girls, Bionic Blossom (second oldest), and Romoko (the oldest), were already ready for school. How was I supposed to know that they were already ready for school, when they didn't even WAKE ME UP!

Anyway, I got ready for school, and we all got there riding our bikes together. Our school is a dump. It looks like a prison. Just looking at it from the outside and inside, and to make things worse, this is an at risk school, which my mom took me to. She didn't even blame that on herself for not me having a good experience with high school. She blamed that on the school district, which I also hate… and everyone made fun of me because they found out that I had a crush on Optimus Prime. So whenever I passed anyone of my enemies (which was everyone basically), they would say something like, "Optimus Prime sucks," or, "Megatron is cooler than Optimus Prime!" and it always made me wanna cry. It happen to me in middle school too. All three years of it.

I even get taunted about the horns on my head D:! Yeah, they look like ears, but they're horns. They pertrude out of my skull and I have these... hands that no one but me can see... I don't know what I'm supposed to do with them... but it would be cool if I could use them to do what I want... like reach out on tall shelves when I couldn't reach... since I'm so fucking short, I couldn't grab anything unless I climbed up something. And that is ALWAYS dangerous, and could lead to a disaster. I could break something, or worse I could hurt myself... So if I concentrated hard enough, i could use these arms to grab what I wanted to get off I high shelf. That would be so cool :D!

But my parents and brother don't know why I have horns on my head... and I don't think they care about me very much because they don't seem to get near me as much, and I even heard my parents say that i was creepy because of my horns on my head. Plus of the emotions I don't really display all that much. Heck, they don't even know where I came from! They said I was alone in the grass on the side of the freeway road, and I had no clothes on... but I think I was experimented on before that... I'm not really sure...

Maybe that's why my parents don't love me as much because I'm just a strange creature to them... and I was wondering why most of my friends in middle school were back stabbing me... because I was... starnge and creepy... maybe going to Optimus was the right decision... He really loves me like his own daughter... and I feel grateful that he's there to be a true father-figure for me...

And since they're so busy fighting Megatron and his Decepti-goons, they hardly have any time to themselves sometimes... I feel sorry for the Autobots having to go through all the deaths that occur in their army, and innocent lives that are destroyed in the corssfires... It's very depressing, indeed...

This is what I don't get, why did Megatron start this war in the first place? I really don't get it. Romoko Onee-chan told me that he was THE most evil being in the universe. And I heard that him and his three younger brothers had the same name, but the Megatron we're fighting is Silvery chrome, a little red on his elbow joints and inside his legs, ebony black on the bottom half of his legs, in his hands, and his hip joints. He has those EVIL red optics, and that smirk... *shudders* Oh my god . scary...

But on with the day. After school, I just wanted to cry. Because of all of the taunting that I was given and I couldn't stand it. And thank god it's Friday, so I can just not worry about school for two days. So I can just chillax...

But here's the real downfall of my life. I have a teacher following me around all day long for all year long... If that's not bad enough... the fuckin school district thinks that I'm autsitic because I just have an artistic mind -.-... I feel pretty goddamn normal, thank you very much... they can swallow their words when I win this battle by the time I finish High School. I'll show them alright.

But here's the best part of the day. Just when I was about to cross the street from the last block to the one I live on, I saw Optimus Prime signing autographs for all the girls. I was living with the Autobots away from my parents, and Tomo-Chan doesn't know about it, thank god. If she did know, she would probably ask what we do and all that stuff. She doesn't know there's a horrible war going on, and that this war is the Fourth Cybertronian Great War, and has more of an impact than any of the wars here on this planet.

And thanks to Megatron the war's happening. If he didn't, then there would be peace... but then, I wouldn't have met the TFs, and I wouldn't have a close relationship with Optimus, my god-father. Or... have a crush on Prime... yeah... I have a damn crush on the leader. And since I am part of the Autobots, he is technically MY leader, so yes... I'm in love with my Autobot leader.

I always thought of him as my hero, and I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I became his friend about three days ago, but since he's so busy with fighting that rust-bucket Megatron all the time, and not paying attention to me when I even said "hi" to him. Maybe that's all I am to him. A distant memory. So when the signal turned green, He must've noticed my depressed look while passing by him. He must've thought of a way to say something that would make me feel better. Telling his feelings toward me, because I have a feeling that he loves me too. But faintly…

I even heard that Megatron got his name from a legendary evil figure The Fallen. The Fallen is one of the orginal thriteen transformers that was created. He may have been created after Unicron, but I could never understand why Megatron's name was even representing that douche...? Ok! Why the hell am I thinking about Megatron when I want to think about Prime! Maybe... dare I say it... I know him somewhere...

~Kaliedo-Star


	2. SUNDAY JANUARY 14 2007

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

CHAPTER 2: SUNDAY, JANUARY 14, 2007

Dear Diary,

I really don't wanna go back to school tomorrow. I really don't... I can tell you this, I will be emo this school year because that taunting is NOT going to stop. Because all the school mates I see around me that taunt me about it, they know that the TFs have their own shows and everything, but they don't know that they're actually real... neither do my parents. When I tried to tell my parents once when i was still in middle school, my mom was just ignoring me, and my dad was all denial... saying that they aren't... mom would say the same thing, but she's too much of a coward to say it to my face. Seriously... I'm glad I'm staying at the Ark to cool down when my parents don't expect me to be awake or to move around much in my room. Since they really don't care much about me anyway, who gives a fuck?

Anyway, I must tell you about what happened on Friday and Yesterday.

On Friday 1/12/07

I went back home to make sure my family was sure I was home. Then once they thought I was asleep, I teleported to the Ark and everyone was still awake. Btw, the teleporter was invented by Wheeljack :3 good engineer... Anyway, thankfully the Autobots were still awake... because I had a pretty hecktic day at school...

Of course I was taunted at school, and my drawings were found out by a girl named Chelsea... she's the most annoying girl I have EVER met. Next to Kea... because Kea now knows too... At least they didn't read my damn diary... and they made fun of my horns again... I really wish all this "creepy" talk about me would stop... I really wish it did... all of it...

I draw at school because the taunting makes me not really care anymore... I just wish it would all stop... I really wish it would... but I told my Special Ed teacher and she thought I needed therapy D:! Especially since I had horns on my head... She's gotta be out of her frickin mind X|! She also thinks that the TFs aren't real! Because I told her about my love towards Prime, and she just said I needed to go to a psychologist in the school... and I would go on Monday... geez... so annoying -_-... Adults these days are stupid in the head... especially since they work for LAUSD (Los Angeles Unified School District)...

Anyway, after school, Prime saw how miserable I looked after I came back from school... so he took me to the Mess hall of the Ark... just the two of us, and he said that he was off work, so he was free for the rest of the night. He made me a frozen dinner of mac and cheese (since he doesn't know how to cook XD) and comfort me after I ranted about my day and cried... He comfort me and told me that I wasn't creepy at all... and the my horns looked fine... Prime said they looked fine... I thought he could have said something better... but at least he's honest about it... But even the Autobots don't think i'm creepy either... they thought I was a nice girl... and that felt comforting... VERY comforting...

Almost everyone in school was knowing about my secrets... just like in middle school, where everyone was knowing that Optimus was my god-father... And all this talk about me being creepy... most school mates stay away from me because of my appearence and my somewhat "creepiness..." I really am sick and tired of me being called creepy... but at least Prime was there to comfort me...

Prime actually looked at me with compassion in his expressive, light blue optics and said, "If you really need anything... anything at all... just call me and I will attend to your needs..." He pat me on the shoulder... and I liked that too... I felt better after that...

I felt so taken by Prime's words that I blushed out of nowhere... Prime was the most kind and gentle Autobot leader I ever laid my eyes on... he was handsome too... I just couldn't keep my eyes off him... That night, I slept pretty well, knowing that Prime was nice enough to comfort me properly for the first time in years...

On Saturday 1/13/07

I was feeling happy that it was Saturday, and I could prance around in the park outside the Ark. There's a swing set outside the Ark, again curtousy of Wheeljack himself. And i will tell you yet another secret, dear diary. The Ark is somewhere in the plains of Oregan! Yes! That's right! My house is in North Hollywood, California, and my parents AND brother DO NOT know that I'm THAT far away from the house. Well I would like to get away when I can.

At least I won't be seeing anyone at school who taunts me about the TFs and my appearence... It makes me SO angry sometimes, I might burst into such anger and kill for revenge and satisfaction... like Megatron sometimes, but I know I'm not like THAT lunatic -.-...

Anyway, I felt happy that I wasn't gonna feel stress upon my shoulders for hours on end yesterday. I wasn't gonna plan on anything either, but Prime came outside and aksed why I was out there by myself.

I told him, "So I could think. The swings are the only place I can think properly." Since it really WAS my thinking place, I could relax a bit. And i normally think of drawing ideas there, but lately, I have been having a lot on my mind on how to deal on such things... and it's been helping me A LOT...

Anyway, Prime wanted to go on a date somewhere in Garden Grove. Where my grandparents lived, and I liked the idea because I don't want anyone from school to lurk around at why we were dating or that sme shit... Garden Grove was CERTAINLY a much better place then North Hollywood, or Burbank... Some people would be gaping at my horns, but since Prime gave me a hat to cover them before we left, I felt like a normal human and NO ONE gaped at me! They all went about their lives like any other person would on a Saturday :3 I felt so relieved for that :3.

Well we went about our day, and he took me to one of my favorite restraunt, Sizzlers. We even went to see a movie. It was fun to watch, but I wasn't THAT into it... there wasn't much romance in it... just a bunch of action... which I can take, but wouldn't it kill the director to give the characters some romantic relationship? I know I sound cliche, but I just love romance... I love mushy stuff like that XD I just can't help myself X9

Later on that night, I was taken back to the Ark and he wanted to talk to me about something.

And this is what he said, "I know you have a crush on me, and had fallen in love with me. To tell you the truth, I've fallen in love with you, too. And since my previous girlfriend, Elita-1 had died, she'd want me to move on with my life. So I decided to ask you something important."

I couldn't believe what he was saying! He knelt down, and you know what he asked me?

"Kaliedo, will you marry me?"

He asked me to marry him D8! Now I know this seems so sudden, but wow! This was my dream come true 8D! I know now that I would be married to my night in shining armor someday.

"We will get married on Valentine's day. Since it's just around the corner."

I wasn't surprised about that, I figured that almost every marraige would happen on Valentine's day. But what I was surprised with was how did he know about Valentine's day? He's from another planet and doesn't know most of our planet's traditions.

"Prime, just tell me one thing," I said, "How did you know about Valentine's day?"

Prime stood up, chuckled and said, "I asked Spike about it earlier in the week, and he told me all about it. I was thrilled to hear that he said I could marry someone on that day."

I kinda rolled my eyes with a smile, "He must think that marrying in Valentine's day is a little cliche XD"

Prime laughed, "Yes, i supppose you could say that XD"

"But I'm fine with it. I really am, Prime :3"

I guess I didn't have to give him the Valentine after all XD.

And he nodded that he thought I was glad. As I went back to my house and to sleep, I had racing thoughts through my head. Of course about having to go to school tomorrow, and about the proposal Prime made... it was just so sudden... I guess he was in love with me, but I don't understand... if he wanted to propose to me, then why didn't he just say he just loved me, then we could have spent time to know each other better first? I really don't get it... I don't... *sigh* if he really does love me, then I guess I can love him back... since this is my first boyfriend... and maybe before the wedding, we could still spend time together... wow, i was worried there... I really didn't think of that... phew... ok now that that's settled...

If I really get a lot of others hitting on me in school, that would be stupid and embarrassing... Not to mention confusing and telling guys to back off when I already now have a boyfriend/fiance... I have to keep Prime an extra special secret from now on. I can't draw in calss anymore, for my Special Ed teacher, and my bullies might see them... Besides, what human would hit on me anyway...? I can't call myself human because of these... arms... and the horns on my head...

Oh man... what about Calculon? Oh god... no... I hope he's not hitting on me... He's a friend of mine, and a robtic actor, but, I really see him as a friend and nothing more... I really am crossing those fingers that he isn't in love with me... otherwise I'm gonna keel over and die... well not really... I'd just be stunned, really... I guess robots hit on a creature like me... I wouldn't be surprised about that either... since I have a... sort of... robot fetish... Yes, dear diary... I have a robot fetish... and because of that, I might be going out more with TF beings than any other human on this planet... but I'm not telling ANYONE that... sonce no human would ever think of loving me...

I'm tired... so i'll go to sleep... and I hope nothing goes wrong at school tomorrow... which I'm sure that won't happen... Good night... *sigh* FML...

~Kaliedo-Star


	3. FRIDAY FEBRUARY 2 2007

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

CHAPTER 3: FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 2, 2007

Dear Diary,

Well my weeks haven't been going well since I got to the Psychologists office on Monday 1/15/07. Three and a half FUCKIN weeks with this bitch! I'm absolutely going INSANE! Ever since then, she tried to force out of what I said about the TFs and what I believed in. Not only that, but what I really was because of my horns! But I wasn't telling her SHIT! Because you, dear diary, should know that I really can't tell anyone more info about Prime and the Autobots, neither about the war that Megatron started, or about why I know about these things. Or why I'm "obsessed" with it. I'm not obsessed. I KNOW that they're real. I don't think i should tell Tomo-chan either because I know she wouldn't understand a FUCKIN thing, and she'll be the same like all adults: the TFs are NOT real! I have these experiences and no one has seen them for themselves. But what's the point in showing them? They don't understand, they don't get another word of it from me...

And yes, the psychologist is a woman. Her name is Ms. Bovery. She likes purple and seems to miss her other office at North Hollywood High. Well she can mope all she wants about it, but even if she doesn't, I don't give a fuck... Besides, why does she wanna know what I am anyway? I don't even know what creature I am at all! Well, you know what I think? I think she wants to know what I am, so she can send me to a government facility! THE FUCKING BITCH! If she wants to do that, I'll have to kill her with my arms...

Wait... Kill? With my arms? What? Why am I thinking about that? I don't want to kill anyone, I just want to be at peace... I don't like killing anyone...

And my Special Ed teacher, Ms. Gonzales, she drives me insane! Every time I work on school work and I'm done, I wanted to think about some things. And when she passes by me, she checks if I'm done, and I answer so rudely. Why? Because I was thinking about stuff on my mind on how my wedding with Prime would go, and I hoped that nothing would ruin it. And also, i'm still worried that Calculon is hitting on me... I hoped he wasn't... I really hope he wasn't...

Anyway, throughout those three and a half weeks I have been worried, happy, and emo all at the same time. All because I'm worried the wedding would have things go wrong, also because Prime has been working so hard that he couldn't go out with me. But I'm still happy because I'm dating the mech of my dreams, he's been comforting me throughout my woes and letting me rant out to him, and we're fuckin getting married! It's awesome! But I have this suspicious feeling that i'm missing someone... I'll figure out who that person is... i'm sure he's a nice person and I'm sure I've met him before in elementary. I started thinking about Ares I met in fifth grade... but no... he's just my friend, and I'm sure he forgotten about me by now...

And I'm really sure the person is a boy... and I will find him... but for now, i will wait for him, see if he comes to me... and I will enjoy life with Optimus Prime as much as I can without having much fuss... except for school... goddamnit...

The wedding was getting closer, and everyone was excited. Prime was as usual doing his Leader Duty. Romoko told me that he was working on the wedding, and he needed her help. I just had relax because everything was already taken care of.

Soon, Blossom and Romoko fight for no goddamn reason. And I wanted them to stop. Since I was already going through enough shit already. I was just sitting quietly in my quarters of the Ark when they started fighting. So I stormed up to them and told them, "Come on guys! Can't you see some others AND myself are trying to relax on a FUCKIN Friday! Now STOP fighting and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" And I stormed back into my quarters like nothing happened. At east the fighting stopped.

I don't know what came over me to do that. But I hope I don't do that anymore... Because Bionic Blossom and Romoko Onee-chan looked at me funny as if they were confused... I promise never to yell at them like that ever again... I never start fights anyway... But with all the sbhit that I have been going through, who could blame me? I mean, I just wanna scream at the top of my lungs at the bullies in school, the Special Ed teacher Ms. Gonzales, and the Psychologist Ms. Bovery! Fuck them all! *sigh* Man I really need to calm down...

I had a knock at the door, it was Prime, "Hey Sweetheart."

It's what he called me now. Sweetheart. It was sweet and cute, but I wish he'd just call me Kari or something. No one has called me that. Just Kaliedo. But it would be nice once in a while. Maybe when I'm more comfortable with Prime, I'll tell him to call me Kari from then on.

He had a sad look on his face. I could tell even if he was depressed or delighted about something. Since he has a mask over his face, I can tell by the look of his light blue optics. I love those optics...

Anyway, he came up to me and wanted to talk to me about something, "Prime, what's wrong?" I asked in concern.

There was a pause... He didn't say a word for about 5 minutes. Then he spoke in such a depressed tone, "Sweetheart... There's some bad news about our wedding..."

I looked at him with panic... I wanted to marry him since the day he proposed, but I was having thoughts run trhough my head like a bullet speeding through it. What was going to happen? Was our wedding gonna be cancled? Was he gonna break up with me? I didn't know what I was supposed to think... but then he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "There's nothing to worry about , Sweetheart. You're going to be alright. I'm not breaking up with you or anything..."

I took a sigh of relief... but he still had a sad look on his face, so something must've been wrong. He was about to tell me, "Kaliedo, our wedding is gonna have to be cancled until further notice. Because I'm going to Cybertron to help revitalize some energy for it, and I'll be gone for four months. I'll be back around the middle of June. I'm sorry, Sweetheart... I hope you aren't upset... I really wanted your wedding to be on Valentine's day... and for it to be the best day of your life... I really hope you aren't upset..."

I was stunned... I didn't know Cybertron was in repair! Megatron's destruction must have something to do with it. Damn fragger! He ruined my wedding with Prime! Seriously! That MOTHER FRAGGING-! No... I have to be strong... I can't be upset, or angry about Prime... he did nothing wrong. So I took a deep breath to hide my sobs and tried to hold back my tears, "Of course I'm not, Prime. You're job is more important because your planet is about to die of lack of energon. Go on. You have to go... It's your duty as leader of the Autobots."

Prime just gave me a gaping look. He was surprised. He really thought that he would see me upset that our wedding was cancled until further notice, but here he was, all astonished that I would just let on with it.

"All right then, Kaliedo. If that's how you fell. I'm glad you think well of our planet. If there was a way, I could bring you to Cybertron with me... but you don't know your way around, and you might get lost whilst I'm at work."

"Don't worry, Prime, " I told him, "I really care for your planet... I really do."

He smiled underneath his mask, "Well I have to get going now. They really need me up there right away. I will be gone for a long time, but you'll wait for me... won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Alright then."

But you should have seen what he did... he took off his mask and I could see his face! He had a scar across his lips. I bet Megatron had caused that... I carressed his lips ever so softly... and he approached me and kissed my cheek! Something he hasn't done the whole time we were together.

"I love you... Sweetheart..."

He put his mask back on, left the room, and off the the space bridge to Cybetron. I was shocked that Prime has done that! Finally! Some compassion and love from Optimus Prime! Woo hoo! Score for me!

But the sad part for me is that Prime left to work on Cybertron for four months. I wanted him to stay. But since Cybertron is REALLY desparate need of help putting back together. I felt really depressed that my wedding was FUCKING CANCLED! It's all Megatron's fault! All of it! I want to go sit on the bed and cry now... *sigh* seriously... FML...

. . . . . . . . . . .

I fell asleep after I cried for what seemed like an hour. So I walked outside the Ark. It was now dark and I walked to the swings. I sat there, already missing Prime. I wondered how he was doing on Cybertron... I hoped he wasn't working too hard... I was thinking to myself about it... I really wanted to know how Prime was doing...

The moon was full and shining down on the cool desert ground, Then all of a sudden, I heard a husky voice asking, "Are you alright?"

I didn't want anything to with whoever wanted to talk to me. I looked up and it was no other than... MEGATRON! What the hell was he doing here! I was stunned as to why he was standing there and staring at me. But he was looking at me all worried. And... I couldn't stop looking at him either... I don't know why... I was just... frozen there... not moving at al... as if time stopped for us...

(continued on the next "page")


	4. FRIDAY FEBRUARY 2 2007 continued

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

CHAPTER 4: FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 2, 2007 (continued)

Megatron and I just stared at each other... and he kinda beamed into the moonlight... His silver armor just shined over me with streaks of illuminated armor. We don't know how long we were staring at each other. But it felt like an hour when it was really just 5 minutes...

"Um..." I started to say, but I couldn't say anything else... I didn't know why I was even staring at him... then I faintly remembered... I remember him somewhere... I don't know where, but somehow, It'll all come back...

"What are you doing here by yourself...?" he asked softly... for some reason I couldn't move... I didn't want to leave him... but then I thought about why I hate him... because of what he's done to his own home planet. To PRIME'S home planet! The planet belongs to the AUTOBOTS! And he ruined my time with Prime because our wedding was fucking cancled! I scowled, "What's it matter for the reason I'm out here by myself?"

Megatron just stood there, never knew why I was like this. It was like he knew me or something. All he said was, "Come on. You must be joking. You remember me, don't you? I'm Megatron. You're best friend from a long time ago, remember?" He asked with a slight smile. Somehow, he didn't seem too happy to see me... I don't know why... but I could also see pain within his optics, as if he was silently calling for help out to me...

But I didn't know why he was acting like that anyway, I didn't remember him much at all... I know I remember him from somewhere but I don't know where... so it must mean that I met him a long time ago, but we never liked each other much... at least... that's what I THINK it is... but a BEST FRIEND! That's impossible! How can we be best friends! I hate him! Why doesn't he hate me back!

Suddenly, I just couldn't take this anymore. I stood up from the swing, "You know what? You're creepy and you're weirding me out. If you're hitting on me, then stop it! I already HAVE a boyfriend, thank you very much! And his name is Optimus Prime! Hmph!" And with that, I just stormed back inside. I looked back and for some reason, Megatron looked VERY hurt... did I... do something wrong to upset him...? Well whatever! He's the one who ruined my planned wedding day! I blame him for everything he did! EVERY FUCKIN THING!

~Kaliedo-Star

FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 9, 2007

Dear Diary,

Of course I had another fucking bad day at school. Along with a bad week to follow that... Chelsea made fun of me when I entered the school gates and exited! It's happening everyday now! I even have that bitch in homeroom! The first fucking class of the day! Not only that, but I had MATH class AND Freshman Seminar with her! I wanted to fuckin cry! I seriously did! Well I did when I entered my house and I nearly did, but I remembered that my brother Joal was home because he has no job. So I was stuck with him for a couple of minutes before I crawled up to my room and secretly teleported to the Ark.

As I mounted my bike in the back patio, Joal greeted me with a goofy tone, "Hey Squirt!"

"Hey." I replied.

Oh that's right, I never told you much about Joal. His full name is Joseph Alexander Levesque. We just call him Joal for short. Because the "Jo-" prefix represented the first two letters of his real first name, and the "-al" suffix represented the first letter of his middle name, and the first letter of his last name. He's 26, turning 27 on November 13, and he's goofy and plays really awesome fighting games. I know I DID mention that earlier in a couple of entries, but yeah. He's annoying to me only because he has ADD. And it really bothers the fuck out of me... And if he read my diary I would be devistated D:! I wouldn't know what else to do because he IS the type to snoop on me.

Anyway, we continued our conversation. But it was short and dull. Only because I didn't want to talk at all.

"So how was school?" Joal asked.

"Meh. It was good." I replied. Not in an excited, nor depressed tone. Just sounding bored to mask my depression. I would express my excited and relaxed tone if I WAS happy, but this is my first year in FUCKING high school, and I'm STILL being taunted of my experiece with TFs.

"Oh? Whatcha learn today?"

Really? He asked that? I didn't feel like answering because I was in my Emo mode, and I wasn't paying attention most of the school day, because I didn't fucking care. But I did learn how to form a resume in 4th period before school ended.

"I learned how to form a resume in Freshman Seminar class." I said. Hopefully to satisfy the answer I gave him.

But he did sound satisfied with what I said, "Hmm. Cool. It would help you get a job in the future."

"Yeah it would be." I said. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything else, and after about 30 seconds, he didn't. He just kept on playing Final Fantasy XI online. So I slowly crawled upstairs to my room, closed the door and teleported to the Ark.

Once I was there, I just bent down to my knees and started to break down in tears... all because of my bad week in school... I thought I was alone, but Ironhide touched my shoulder and asked, "You okay, Kaliedo?"

Of course I wasn't! Prime left to Cybertron to help with the destruction of half the planet that Megatron had done. Then I got more upset because it was still Megatron's fault that my wedding was cancled! And that Prime didn't have much time to spend with me, and that Cybertron was in a crisis! Cybertron's in peril because of him! I even heard when he was 16 years old, he murdered and raped a femme on Cybertron and was sent to an aslylum.

Anyway, not my problem. Ironhide waited for his answer. And since he would understand, like any other Autobot, I sniffed and said what happened today, the same process that started to repeat throughout the week.

"Aww, dun listen to those punks, kid. They know nothin'. Why if I saw one of them maiself, I would punch 'em in the face with mai fist."

I kinda laughed that Ironhide was there to cheer me up. I felt glad that I had others at the Ark to tell ANYTHING about my problems that was related to them. Because they're all my friends that I have to keep a secret. If the government knew about my secret, they'd try to take my friends away! No! I don't want that to happen! Not even to Prime! Hell no! I would try to protect them as best I can!

About an hour later, I was up in my quarters quietly. I sat there and thunk for a minute. I looked to my right on my desk, and my silver heart locket was there and it played "Swan Lake" music box inside once opened. I opened it and it played the music box inside it. I was just wondering how Prime was doing again. I didn't know what else to do except do homework, since I didn't have much and it was easy... But I didn't give a fuck...

I went to the Rec Room to cool myself off there, and just so I could draw a little bit.

Megatron looked inside the window across from where I was sitting. He tapped on the window. I looked up and I see him in utter shock! What was HE doing here! He shouldn't be here! He'll get caught! Well what do I care? At first I wanted to ignore him, but he kept on tapping on thw window and it was just fucking bothering me! He then said something through the window, "Kaliedo, please. I want to talk to you."

I didn't want anything to do with him. But he wanted to talk to me, and how the FUCK did he know my name! Maybe about his claim that we met a long time ago. So I gave up and opened the window for him. As he crawled in, he moved towards me and it seemed he was in awe to see me again or something. But it turns out, I was right.

"Oh Kaliedo... I finally found you... after all these years since we were younger... we are finally reunited..." He stroked my cheek and softly smiled.

What the fuck was this guy talking about! Did we really met when we were younger? Well I wouldn't know for sure because I don't remember a fuckin thing! But his touch... so ... soft... and gentle... more gentle than Prime ever could be... What the fuck am I saying! I shouldn't be cheating on Prime! It's wrong! It's one of the most sinful acts a woman can do behind her lover's back! He then rubbed my horns. I didn't know how that felt, since my horns were pure bone. But I could hear the rubbing. I was blushing like mad! I didn't know why I was... man I'm so confused right now.

"Listen, Megatron," I spoke,"I'm with someone else... i can't cheat on Prime... it's wrong..." I then turned around so my back was facing him... Megatron then felt hurt again... he embraced me from behind and started to cry.

"How could you not remember me, Kaliedo? You were my only friend back then... you were always there to see me when I came to see you... don't you remember...?" He sniffled... I heard so much hurt in his voice, that I couldn't help but hold him back.

"I'm sorry, Megatron... if I did... then I wouldn't say that I don't remember much..."

Megatron felt so heartbroken... he must be in love with me... not hitting on me... I see why I feel such sympathy towards him... and Romoko Onee-chan always said that girls can have sympathetic feelings towards any person who feels bad... even towards men who seek comfort from whom they fall in love with... so That's also a reason why i was sympatizing him... the poor thing... he must've went through so much to find me...

He kept on quietly sobbing on my shoulder... I felt his warm tears soaking my shirt. He looked at me with his sad, puppy optics... the poor thing looked so sad... I really wanted to make it up to him and make him feel better... but then it hit me... I was wondering why I knew Megatron somewhere... I DO remember now... we met when we were kids, and we... played together... mostly hide and seek... I remember now... I don't remember EVERY SINGLE detail yet, but in time, I will remember everything...

For some reason, red looked prettier in his face than blue. And I was thinking of kissing him to see how much I woud melt... since he loves me... or so it seems... But what was I thinking! Kissing Megatron! It was sick! And he was a Decepticon! He didn't belong here! Plus I still don't think that I should cheat... I hate the thought of cheating... and having my first boyfriend being Optimus Prime, I have others already hitting on me... but for some reason... Megatron was different... ever since that day we met... how could I have been so stupid...?

And so I wanted him to stay with me. I looked into his optics looked like he was in terrible pain. The poor thing, it made me feel so much pity for him. But then, he wiped his tears and as we looked into each other's eyes, he leaned in towards me... and... kissed me... When I kissed Prime, I felt the same soft lips that made me feel all warm inside. But Megatron's kiss? Oh my GOD! I was practically MELTING! He started to make out with me as I made out back... and as we finished our kiss, a string of drool connected our lips... he smirked as if I was enjoying it... well I was... I couldn't help myself...

I wanted Megatron to hold me forever. Like there was no tomorrow. But I have to remember! Prime is my boyfriend! Not Megatron! I struggled to get out of Megatron's embrace, and turned towards him again, "Megatron, I really can't be with you... I'm already with someone else... I'm terribly sorry... we can still be friends if you'd like... since we have when we were children... right?" I smiled a bit, and I was craving another kiss from him... I want to melt back into the kiss... but Megatron's a bad boy... I couldn't ruin my reputation and be called a cheater... and worse than that, I might be disowned by the Autobots and they would kick me out... I don't want to lose my friends... I really don't... but I want Megatron to stay with me... as if I couldn't think of myself with someone else BUT him...

Then I started giving up... thinking that I might be slowly falling in love with him since he kissed me... I started thinking to myself that I was pathetic... cheating on my boyfriend Prime like this... but i want to follow my heart... and listen to what it says to me...

Megatron felt hurt again from what I said... he didn't just want to be friends with me... he really wanted to be with me... he embraced himself out of insecurity and looked away with such sad crimson eyes, "I can't... I always thought about you... even the day we met... I... I... I want to be with you, Kaliedo... I really do... I mean it... Kaliedo... I... I love you..."

He then started sobbing again... tears falling down his silver cheeks as he choked on his sobbing... I really never seen Megatron in pain like this... I never really have... I walked towards him and held him close... as my apology for making him feel so hurt... He stopped sobbing, and realized what was happening... He held me back and gripped on my black shirt for comfort...

"I'll let you sleep with me tonight... if you want... since... you love me..." I said... hoping to get his attention so he'll be better... He looked at me and nodded. We went to the couch at the other end of the rec room, just opposite from the window. The couch was wide enough for him to be on the bottom, so I could sleep with him on the top. I was hoping that no one else would see me like this.

I then felt that we are going to feel like Romeo and Juliet. He a Montague and I a Capulet, destined to be together, even though others tell us that we are supposed to be enemies.

I still wanted him to hold me. I was falling in love with him, and that was my one true love with me. My only one I will love for all eternity. I just hope I'm not going too crazy because of all this romantic confusion... well the war for love has begun to love either Prime or Megatron... wish me luck, dear diary...

~Kaliedo-Star


	5. SATURDAY FEBRUARY 10 2007

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

CHAPTER 5: SATURDAY, FEBRUARY 10, 2007

Dear Diary,

This morning was just really embarrassing! I nearly wanted to commit suicide! All because someone saw me with Megatron this morning while we were still sleeping D:!

Well, I was sleeping with Megatron this morning, like I said, and who should walk by but HOT SHOT in the fucking Rec Room! He looked at us funny as we slept. Or so he told me...

"Hey, Kaliedo. Wake up," he said as he nudged my shoulder to wake me up. I was half asleep when he woke me up, and my vision was blury. I just wanted to fuckin go back to sleep! Then I saw Hot Shot there with a SERIOUS look on his face, then I looked at Megatron still asleep, then I remembered what happened! I let Megatron sleep here because he was in love with me and felt so hurt that I was with Optimus Prime! D:! I was in REALLY deep shit now...

"Tell me why HE'S here."

"Well... I... um... Just let me explain, okay? Please, Hot Shot...?"

He sighed, "Alright then... I hope you have a REALLY good explanation for this..."

I was about to explain when Megatron started thrashing around in his sleep! He was having a nightmare D:! No wonder he was under so much pain! He had a past that was haunting him! I could hear him mumbling in his sleep DX! I wanted him to wake up, but I felt so frozen to even terrify him... and Hot Shot was astonished as well... we were both amazed that Megatron was having a nightmare before our very eyes D:!

"No... I'm sorry... Mummy... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it... please don't hurt me... please... I'll do anything but that... please... don't hit me..." He was slowly kicking and whimpering... nearly crying... pleading not be hurt by his mother! Why didn't I know this!? I was so worried as to why his mother would hurt him!

Poor Megatron :(... then I tried shaking him awake, and calling his name, "Megatron, wake up! It's me, Kaliedo!"

And that did the trick! He sat bold upright and screamed, "No!" I held him in my arms... I didn't know what else to do but be there for him... he was breathing rapidly, having sweating all over his silver body, and so terrified he was... shaking... the poor thing...

"It's ok, Megatron... I'm right here..."

He then held me back... gripping on my shirt like he did last night... sobbing on the same sholder he did before... only this time he's in front of me... not behind me... Hot Shot watched Megatron go through such pain after his nightmare... I didn't know what else to do... it seemed that Hot Shot didn't know what else to do either...

Megatron looked up at Hot Shot and suddenly had utter fury in his optics.

"What the fuck are YOU staring at...?" He snarled.

"Well, nothing. You better keep that mouth clean here, you hear me, you fragger?" Hot Shot clearly stated that he didn't like Megatron here... and I was feeling pretty guilty... I was going back to my Emo mode... so I started sitting by myself at the end of the couch...

"Sounds like you have a filthy mouth yourself, you worthless little piece of shit..." Megatron smirked.

"Why I outtah!" Hot Shot was furious at him.

"You outtah what, you little fuck?"

"Nothing... just... get out of here before I trigger an alarm that gets you caught in the act..."

NO! I didn't want him to be caught! He's living through pain! I didn't want him locked away where I would never see him again... ever... besides... that would probably cause him more pain...

"Fine..." He took to Hot Shot's request. So he got up and hugged me, "We'll meet again... I promise..." he whispered. He climbed out the window I let him in from. Hot Shot looked pretty confused on why I was doing this... and he looked so sorry for me that I had to sleep with Megatron... So he walked up to me and touched my shoulder.

"So what was that all about...?" he asked kindly... so that he wouldn't scare me...

I told him everything and he seemed to go along with it.

"Well you can see him, but just don't send him here anymore ok? We don't want the others knowing that you're doing this."

"I know... I guess I'm nothing but a cheater..."

"Aww, I wouldn't say that... if you answer this simple question, do you love Megatron?"

"I have been having that confusion for the longest time since last week..."

"What happened last week...?"

"Well... I was sitting at the swings, after I cried when Prime left to Cybertron... he came up to me and asked what was wrong... at first I thought that he was hitting on me... and he told me that we knew each other a long time ago... but I denied it..."

"I see... and do you guys really know each other for a long time...?"

"I remembered that since he came here last night... we... played together as children..."

"As kids!? Wow... unexpected... and after all that, what happened...?"

"He said... he loved me... and after I remembered we played together, and when he said that... I think... I'm slowly falling in love with him... but something strange happened last night... he... kissed me..."

"No way!"

"Yeah... he did... and I really and truly melted right into it..." I blushed at the thought... I wanted to keep the making out part a secret for now... not until Megatron and I are truly together... I want to be sure of that...

Hot Shot was pretty shocked that I never really loved Prime this whole time... I was thinking about Megatron this whole time instead... and I never really figured it out until now... well the war for the right guy is still going... so i'll see if Megatron will be my new boyfriend or not... if he is, I don't know what future will hold for the both of us...

"Well, if you love Megatron, be carefull out there ok? Don't want ya gettin hurt by him..."

I felt offended for some reason... I know the true Megatron would NEVER hurt anyone...

"Hot Shot... I know he won't hurt me if he says he loves me... if he didn't really love me, I would be dead in HIS hands right now..."

Hot Shot nodded and said, "Good point... he DOES murder and rape females... but I think he didn't hurt you was because you we're his only childhood friend like you said, and because you're not a femme... you're a human female... and it's very rare for him to love humans..."

He also had a point... I didn't want Megatron to be confused... I really didn't... I just wanted him to be happy if he DID love me...

"Please, Hot Shot, don't tell anyone I slept with Megatron okay...?" I pleaded... I didn't want anyone turning their backs on me, just because I was confused on who to love... and I was back stabbed in Middle School not to mention . the bastards...

He smiled, winked and said, "Don't worry, my lip components are sealed. But I hope your future goes well if you do decide to be with Megatron." He kept on smiling to re-assure me that the secret will be kept safe until the future... I hope the future will be better for Megatron and I... I'm crossing my fingers on it...

Well, Oyasumi, dear diary.

~Kaliedo-Star


End file.
